


#33 Expectations

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Gen, Investigation, Palmer House, moments in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: The moments before lockdown were full of expectations.





	#33 Expectations

The air lay still around them; the dust and dirt settling as they waited for the sun to finish sinking over the horizon. These were the moments Zak actually loved the most. Within the confines of these minutes held all the hope, fear, excitement, and nervousness of the forthcoming investigation. It could hold disappointment with inactivity, dangerous pathways that could lead to their physical injury, or demonic entities that could damage them emotionally. But in these moments, his body thrummed with enthusiasm for both life and death. The doors were locked, their equipment was unpacked and ready to go and the introduction was shot and wrapped. All that was left was this- the wait. 

Across from him, Nick fiddled with his cell phone, contemplating one last call home before they started but deciding against it as he slid his phone into his pocket. Next to him, standing at the table, Aaron checked and rechecked the equipment and their batteries, his OCD getting the best of him as it typically did before every lockdown. Two of his best friends shared these experiences with him. No… they were his brothers. Without them, he wouldn't have the strength to be here, taunting and interacting with these spirits, bringing these dark passengers home with him nearly every week it seemed.

Yeah, these were the moments that made his job worth doing, made all the stress and anxiety worthwhile. He smiled across at Nick, kicking at his feet with his shoe but missing. "What's up, G?" Nick asked, smiling back at him.

Zak just shrugged. He didn't really want anything. These men knew his bravado was for the show, that he loved them both and saw them as equals if not better. Beside them, Aaron grumbled under his breath about not bringing backup batteries for their second set of backups. "Bro, I think we'll be fine."

"But dude, what if they drain our batteries three times? We're fucked!" he answered, throwing his hands in the air.

Zak shrugged, "Then we're done filming."

Aaron huffed and sat down in his chair. "So is it dark enough yet?"

Nick shook his head. "No, sun is still up."

"I feel like a kid all dressed and ready to go on Halloween waiting for it to get dark so I can go trick or treating," Zak smirked as he played with his digital recorder in his hands.

"Bro, that's good. You need to say that on camera!"

Zak rolled his eyes at Aaron's remark. He was getting as bad as he and Nick. Aaron used to reel them in when they got too much about filming for the show and forgot about their safety or sanity. Now, he was just as addicted and it was starting to come out on the video. "So where do you want to go by yourself tonight?"

Aaron shrugged, looking over at Nick for suggestions. "Basement maybe? Those are always creepy. Attics too."

"Where do you want to go?" Nick asked him.

Zak shrugged. "I don't feel like I want to go anywhere by myself tonight."

Nick nodded. Tonight was Zak's 'gimme' night. They all had at least one, where you just kind of needed people around you to support you or just to exist. None of them could explain the feeling, but they all knew what it was. "What do you think we're going to get?"

Silence floated between them momentarily. Scratching the back of his head, Zak thought. "Well, in room 17 we'll probably get that woman telling us to get out or something like that. Maybe some object movement. Basement-" he motioned over to Aaron "- is where I think our jackpot will be."

Nick nodded, agreeing. "I'm not comfortable with you being alone in here either based on that EVP."

Zak shrugged it off, though inside it had disturbed him. "Yeah, I'll be ok though."

"No provoking this time, bro," Aaron said quietly beside him.

"No… not tonight."

Nick sighed, standing up and stretching, his shirt pulling tight across his chest. "Sun's down. Time to get to work."

They all stood, collecting cameras, equipment and extra batteries. Zak let Nick and Aaron walk out of the room ahead of him, listening as they joked about Aaron falling down the stairs in the dark. His moment was over; the quiet calm before the storm. Looking down at the chairs, he felt a void that he couldn't explain. Like he had just lost something but he really hadn't… A piece of him was bound to change tonight. He always left a location as a different person than when he went in, for better or worse. Silently, he wondered what kind of person he would be tomorrow morning. "Zak!" Nick yelled from the hallway, annoyance clearly in his voice.

Slowly, Zak picked up his camera and made his way to his friends. "What?"

"Dude, don't do that. Not tonight. Stay with me," Nick grumbled before turning his camera on. He rolled his eyes at the concern but was thankful for it.

"Ready to go lights out?" Aaron asked.

Zak nodded and darkness engulfed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my DA account and imported here in an effort to keep my fiction together  
> Originally posted on Oct 12, 2012


End file.
